Unexpected Alliances
by arachnidsqueen
Summary: Avalon is a mercenary who works for the highest bidder. She's always worked alone but when a certain mission requires her to work with two others things get complicated. Especially when those two are very hostile towards her. -This is my first fanfic I apologize for my mistakes and rated M for language and future gore


Author Note: _This is my first fanfiction so I apologize for anything that is off. Criticism is welcome and let me know how you feel about the story please. This chapter is short they will be longer in the future, however i wanted to start off slow._

 _I don't own anything except for my OC_

* * *

I sat patiently waiting in the back of the transport ship, my dark green helmet resting at my side as I checked my equipment. I had a pretty standard ODST armor I picked up from a hit long ago. My duel magnum pistols resting in a holster on each leg and the sniper rifle strapped to my back were in perfect condition, and I had plenty of ammo. I had been contacted to retrieve data from a decommissioned UNSC ship on its way to be destroyed. The man who hired me was offering big pay but with some unusual requests. He kept me in the dark, more so than most. Guy gave me coordinates to go to some desolate planet that used to be used as a training camp during the Great War. From there I had to catch another ride that would take me to my real objective that I couldn't know the location of. I had to retrieve the Intel and unlock or decode it if necessary. Seemed simple enough, though I knew from experience things never went as though it seemed.

"We're comin' up on the planet Ava, you sure this is the right place? Looks completely deserted and uh, well creepy." The pilot asked. "It's where the coordinates lead so, yeah" I stated plainly. "I don't know I got a bad feeling about this place," He had a concerned tone to his voice, "You sure you gonna be alright?" "I'll be fine. I'm paying you to get me here not be my mother." I knew I could take care of myself. "Yes ma'am." He responded.

We descended down onto the planet at the designated spot and to no surprise there was only one other vessel there. I pulled my sniper out and held it firmly as the ramp descended. I walked out slowly and stopped once I was a few steps from the pelican. I was facing my new escort. Suddenly a call came and I answered using the communication device in my helmet. It was the guy who had hired me. I answered and immediately let him know I had arrived. "I know," he stated rudely, "tell your ride to leave or we will not be continuing any farther." And just like that the call ended. I got on my radio comms and told the guy to leave. He started to take off and told me if I needed a ride again I could call him. I let him know I would and so he left. After a few minutes of silence I finally walked around to the back of my new taxi. I stopped and waited for the ramp to descend. It felt like it took forever for the damn thing to just start to open. Once it had opened far enough for me to see inside of what i thought would be an empty cargo area I immediately pulled my sniper up and aimed toward the first guy I seen. All I could think was what if it was a set up. There wasn't supposed to be anyone else here that I knew of. It didn't take but a second later for the guy I aimed at to do the same, as well as the second mystery guy inside.

The ramp had made its way down and stopped. There was nothing but silence as we all stood perfectly still, guns at the ready. The guy I was aiming at was wearing dark armor with orange trims pointing an assault rifle right at me. I quickly glanced at the second guy. He seemed much larger with dark armor and green trim and his weapon of choice for killing me was a magnum pistol.

"Well, this standoff sure is fun but we've got you out gunned here so do yourself a favor dude and lower that pretty weapon." The orange one said. His voice was light and he sounded as if this whole thing was just a joke. I decided it best to turn on my voice filter, since most people don't like to take women seriously. I turned it on to a male setting and spoke calmly,

"I may be out gunned but that hasn't stopped me before."

"Oh how cute, he thinks he has a chance of making it out alive."

"Felix, that's enough." This time the other one spoke. His voice was much different. It was deep and stern, kinda intimidating. "You," he said towards me, "What are you doing here." I was almost taken aback by the fact he asked.

"I was told to be here by my employer, this was supposedly my ride but I guess he had other plans." I answered.

"Hmm," He seemed to be contemplating my answer, analyzing it.

"Enough of this shit, let's get on with it and kill this bastard I'm getting tired of waiting here." The orange one who I learned was called Felix seemed annoyed. I felt even more skeptical and moved my finger closer to the trigger. I wasn't planning on sticking around longer so I decided the second someone spoke again I would run for it. However, that moment was interrupted by a call coming in on my helmet. I noticed the two guys exchange looks. I answered and the man spoke quickly demanding I lower my weapon.

"Why the fuck would I do that." Felix spoke harshly. I realized we were on the same call and though I was confused I decided to lower mine. This guy was offering too big of a pay to risk it. They follow in suit and lowered theirs at the same time.

"If you want what I have promised you all of you will be working together on this. I don't care how you do it and I don't care who gets the Intel, but there will be no arguments about it. And if anyone decides to leave no one gets paid. Now get in the ship we are running out of time." Once again the call ended quickly and they guy was a dick about it. I looked at both of them before climbing aboard. There was no way I was losing this pay. They stared me down as I slowly approached.

"Fucking great just what we needed someone to drag us down. If you get in my way bitch I will make sure you don't make it out alive." Felix stalked towards almost screaming.

"You think I want two assholes jeopardizing my next pay day, if anything you will only hold me back," I stood as tall as I could trying to hold my ground. He was really pissing me off and had it not been for the money I would've already put a bullet through his thick skull. "As far as I'm concerned we don't have a choice in whether we go together but no one said we have to work together." He was silent for a moment then turned away.

"Then don't expect us to save your ass out there, you're on your own." Felix was rude and cold and I could tell he had no concern for most things just by hearing him speak. I didn't mind being on my own, after all I originally thought I would be. I hadn't noticed before but the ramp doors had already come up and now we were beginning to take off. I walked farther and went to the back of the open area where I leaned against the wall. This was going to be one long ride.


End file.
